


Home

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy hasn't had a home in a long time.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt was, unsurprisingly given the title, 'Home'

He's trailing behind Merlin and Harry, not in any particular hurry to get back to London. Sure, he doesn't want to stay in the States either, but with Tilde still in Sweden and his house exploded, he hasn't got much to go back to.

Though considering how very much alive Harry is, even if the house had still been standing, he doubts he could have returned there. Not that he minds it much. Even though it had definitely been _ a _ home, it hadn't been _ his _. Not really.

Not without Tilde anyway. She's been the only reason he could stand bringing any changes to the house that had belonged to the man who had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. With her by his side, it hadn't been that hard to believe that he wasn't disrespecting Harry's memory. It had been easier to let go bit by bit. It wasn't because he had had next to nothing left of his father that he had needed to keep everything of Harry's.

But now he doesn't even have that to go back to. He'll probably crash over at his mum's, but that's not quite the same. He sincerely wishes he could be with Tilde instead.

"Come on now, it's high time we get you home." Merlin tugs on Harry's wrist, the two men so comfortable in each other's space that it makes him miss Tilde even more.

"Oh, but I am already home."

It's sappy as all hell, but with everything that has happened in the past few days and the past year, Eggsy sure won't give them shit for it. Fuck, they've both thought the other was _ dead _ for a moment there.

They deserve whatever will make them happy.

And happy they are because Merlin suddenly stops in the middle of the airport, turns to Harry for a deep kiss that leaves them both looking flushed and Eggsy is fucking grinning because what's not to love about love?

If Tilde was with him…

It suddenly hits him like a sack of bricks that she isn't and that it's up to him to go to her.

He barely stops to tell the two men he won't be coming back to London with them, not just yet anyway, but considering how they just wave him off after he does, they more than understand.

~

He half-feared that Tilde wouldn't want to see him, but soon he's sitting with her in her rooms and it takes everything not to reach out and never let go, ever.

Shite, fuck. He could have _ lost _ her.

What would he have done if that had been the case?

He drops to his knees in front of her, not minding how dumb he must look. He's just realised something and he's wasted way too much time already.

"Marry me."

"I- What?"

And alright, that might not have been the best thing to start with considering everything that happened, but it's done now and Eggsy means it like he's rarely meant anything before, so he simply repeats it. "Marry me."

"Eggsy-"

"I mean. Not right now. Not even this year. I know we need to talk. I _ want _ us to talk. And I probably need therapy. Like… so much therapy." Tilde makes a face at that point, the one where only her upbringing prevents her from saying what is on her mind and he knows it means she agrees whole-heartedly with the notion. And maybe a week ago Eggsy was too proud to admit it, but he's not anymore. He's seen too many times now what keeping it all bottled up can do to someone. "But I mean it. I want us to get married. If you still want it. Because… You're my home Tilde. Wherever you are, that's where I want to be. And I'd be a bloody fool to let you go."

She's tearing up at this point, which is all good because he is too and he leans into the contact when she cups his cheeks, sighing with contentment when she leans down until their foreheads are touching.

"Yes Eggsy. We'll talk. And look into therapy." He nearly interrupts her to tell her she doesn't need to, but really, after what she went through in the past couple of years, she probably does too. "And then I'll marry you. I want you to be my home too."

She slides down on the floor with him and they stay on the floor for a long time, neither willing to break their embrace.


End file.
